Broken
by hunger4thg
Summary: "Just as they were about to close our doors, I finally spoke up, knowing that I had to be strong for her. Knowing that she, always so strong, so fierce, always unbreakable, was now broken." One-Shot


CATO'S P.O.V.

I watched as she was pulled into another room, her stiff legs, trying their hardest to keep up with the pace of the large peacekeepers who were half-carrying half-pulling her. Her body, almost fully unresponsive was drained of color. Her lips hanging open slightly, wanting to speak, wanted to yell, wanting to scream. But she couldn't. She was in shock. And they didn't care. Just as they were about to close our doors, I finally spoke up, knowing that I had to be strong for her. Knowing that she, always so strong, so fierce, always unbreakable, was now broken.

"No!" I yelled, "Stop! We want to be in the same room!" the peacekeepers looked at me confused, unable to follow my words.

"Our goodbyes, we want to be together when we say them." I said, and a women, holding a clipboard, walked closer to me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Does it matter!" I shouted, "It's what we want. You can spare us that." I spoke with force, and without anymore words, I walked over to the room Clove had been in and shut the doors behind me.

I turned around to find her standing there, stiff, unmoving. Her lips still hanging open and her eyes, empty and looking forward but not seeing me.

"Clove." I whispered, trying to keep myself from getting upset also. I wrapped my arms around her, and squeezed, holding onto her for dear life. It felt as though, if I let go, she would disappear from me forever.

I pulled away from her, making sure not to totally let go, only to keep my hands on her shoulders. "Clove." I whispered, leaning down, to meet my eyes to hers, "Clove. Look at me." I looked into her eyes, trying to find her, but she was trapped, in a distant place, and I couldn't find her.

"Clove, please." I whispered. Suddenly her eyes moved, and found mine. And they filled with life again.

"Cato?" she whispered back, and I once again engulfed her in my arms, this time, she hugged me back.

"Clove." her name escaped my lips involuntarily.

"Cato, I-I.. Your na-.. This wasn't supposed to happen!" she gasped, catching her breath, as the she had been holding it.

I pulled away, again not letting her go. Tears had already began to fall down her cheeks. I wiped some away, for them only to be replaced by new ones.

"Listen to me Clove." I said, "Its okay, everything is going to be okay." She slowly shook her head, and her face began to scrunch up, as her tears became more rapid.

"Clove please! Don't give up on me!" I said, looking into her eyes. I searched and searched, unknowing what I was searching for. Maybe it was her. Maybe I was trying to find the Clove, I had just been with earlier today.

As I searched for whatever it was, I realized something.. That her, power, her blood thirst.. Her armor was gone. I was, for the first time, actually seeing fear in her eyes.

She has never been a person to show fear, because she simply just didn't have it. She was a person, full of cruelty, full of brutality. But that was all gone.

It's crazy, to think about what these, these games, can do to people. Clove. The ruthless, pitiless, unbreakable Clove, now stood in front of me, broken, drowning in her tears. What had happened to her? Where did she go, because this definitely was not her. Where did her hunger, for blood and pain go? Why wasn't she standing tall, prepared to murder?

CLOVE'S P.O.V.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I am not supposed to be going into these games with Cato. Cato.. My best friend. My only friend. The only person I had ever loved. The one person I had sworn to never kill.. I was now going to be thrown into an arena and be _forced _to kill him.

I wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I would do everything in my power to make sure he would come out alive. Even though that meant my death, it didn't matter. I would spend my last days, doing what I loved. Doing what I longed for. I would kill them. I would kill them all. For him. And then when the time came.. I would say goodbye to him.

And suddenly I felt it. That craving for blood. That craving for power. I was letting me weakness through. My one weakness. That one thing that made me human. That gave me a beating heart.

But I wouldn't let anyone else see.

"I'm fine." I said to Cato, wiping away my tears and standing up straight.

Cato gave me a confused look, not knowing what had happened. In a mere five seconds, I went from broken, to rebuilt. And he would never know how.

* * *

**A/N: :P I hope you liked it.. Please review! I just got the inspiration for it, yesterday and quickly worte it.. I don't know.. I'm not that proud of it.. But let me know what you think! xx**


End file.
